There is known a chemical reaction cartridge capable of causing deformation to occur thereto upon application of an external force thereto for transferring contents thereof, thereby causing chemical reaction to proceed, for example, as disclosed in JP 2005-37368A. This chemical reaction cartridge is provided with wells and flow paths whose shapes and arrangements are adapted to a predetermined chemical reaction procedure, wherein a roll pressed against the cartridge is moved to transfer the contents, thereby causing the chemical reaction to proceed with ease in accordance with the procedure described above.
Reagents necessary for causing chemical reaction to proceed in the chemical reaction cartridge are needed to be filled up in advance in wells of the cartridge. However, a material constituting the chemical reaction cartridge is made of an elastic resin such as a silicone rubber, and so forth and is large in gas permeability. Further, a solvent such as an alcohol and so forth is liable to permeate the elastic resin to be diffused therein. To that end, there is a problem in that some types of reagents are not preserved in the cartridge for a long period.
Further, there is another problem in that it is very difficult to introduce a given amount of reagents filled up in the cartridge into a next well so as to be reproducible, causing it difficult to avoid waste of reagents and to cause stable reaction to proceed.
Still further, there is yet another problem in that when reagents are filled up in the well for storing the reagents using a syringe or a pipette from the outside, air inside the well is not removed to be residual therein, or air bubbles are liable to be mixed in the well when or after the reagents are filled up in the well. Since such air bubbles exert a harmful influence upon a subsequent reaction and so forth, it is necessary to prevent the mixing of air bubbles into the well with safety.